


Calla

by robogreaser



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ira Gamagoori and you're looking for a prom date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calla

Your name is Ira Gamagoori and you are a fool.

You are, and were, and always will be a fool to think that Satsuki, beautiful Satsuki, would ever be interested in you. She may be class president and you may be the best prefect in the Academy’s history, but that meant nothing. No. Instead of finding it in you to ask Satsuki to prom, you dawdled about and avoided the subject. Heck, you avoided her. Just like you had avoided your feelings.

So here you are, sitting on the sidelines of prom. You. Ira Gamagoori, the best prefect in this Academy’s history, on the sidelines. At prom. Alone.

How Uzu Sanageyama managed to get to Satsuki was… no. You didn’t want to think about it. To think you had bought yourself a white tuxedo without asking her first, all in an attempt to impress her with your fashion sense. You sighed.

Your name is Ira Gamagoori and you have been a fool for so long.

***

She was the epitome of grace. You knew that. Everyone knew that. Being the daughter of an esteemed fashion designer did that for a girl and there was no other option. Nope. None at all. Satsuki was destined for the grace and beauty from birth.

And you? You were a bumbling fool trying to string together your words properly. You were wringing your hands while hiding behind a corner, absentmindedly bruising the stems on those flowers you had bought. You bit your lips.

Since when? Since when did Ira Gamagoori, the greatest prefect in this Academy’s history, hide like a dog with its tail between its leg? You gulped and looked up. No. Not today. Today was not the day to cower at the thought of Satsuki.

Deep breath.

You can do this.

Standing up straight, just like the great prefect you, you double check the flowers you had gotten and rounded the corner. Now was the moment. Now was the moment you were going to ask Satsuki to prom. Perhaps you’d even ask her to be your girlfriend. Hopefully she’d like these flowers you had gotten her. Perhaps…

You froze in your tracks.

_He_ was there. On a normal day you could handle Sanageyama. He was friendly. A bit brash and loud for your tastes, but enjoyable nonetheless. Definitely a fellow you could call a friend. He was respectable, and at the end of the day that’s all that mattered. Right? _Right?_

Apparently not.

Three words graced your ears, courtesy of Sanageyama’s mouth. “Prom” was the first. “With” was the second. “Me” was the third.

You, Ira Gamagoori cussed internally. No, that did not normally happen and it frightened you how easily you could be unhinged. Biting your lip, you watched as Satsuki nodded. Wait. Was that a hint of a smile? No. Satsuki did not smile. She never did. Never. _Never._ Was your mind playing tricks on you? Please let your mind be playing tricks on you. _Satsuki_ _never smiled, no, not ever._

You bit down on your lip and turned, continuing to hide that bouquet of flowers. She mustn’t see.

Satsuki must never know.

***

Somehow you found yourself sitting on the hillside. How you managed to make it all the way out of the main building and to the riverside without finding someone to write a citation for was a miracle. Usually you couldn’t go five feet down the hallway without stopping someone.

Not today. No, today was a day of incomprehensible things happening over and over.

The first incomprehensible thing was that you had the gall to muster up the courage to even consider asking Satsuki to prom. A dance. A date.

The second incomprehensible thing was that you not only considered it, but that you decided that you were, in fact, going to go ahead and actually do it. You were going to ask Satsuki to prom. A dance. A date.

The third incomprehensible thing was that you decided to go and buy flowers. You. Ira Gamagoori. Went to buy a lady flowers. You. Ira Gamagoori, an eight foot tall giant of a man with the most imposing frame of any human being in the entire Academy, went to go buy flowers. Heck, the shop assistant was shaking in their shoes at the sight of you.

A sigh escaped you.

“I’m unbelievably stupid, aren’t I?” you asked yourself.

“That’s an understatement.” A voice called out. You jumped out of instinct and turned to see _her_ there. The pint sized devil with a baton, Nonon. For the second time today you cussed internally.

“What is it you want bandleader?” You asked.

“Oh don’t be so formal Gamagoori, class is over and the semester is almost done. Please...” she scoffed and waved a hand at you, as if she were trying to dismiss everything about your presence.

“What is it you want Nonon?”

“There we go Ira.” She smirked and sat down next to you. You scoffed internally. It was as if a chihuahua was sitting next to a great dane. “Lady Satsuki is looking for the rest of the student council. You weren’t at the meeting today.”

Your blood ran cold. No. Impossible.

“That’s impossible.”

“Not really. You’re hear, crushing a bunch of posies and being a weirdo, and the meeting just let out. So no, it’s not really all that impossible.” She was talking as if this was no big deal. Your face didn’t know whether to go blood red or ghost white, so you just sat there, dumbfounded.

“Impossible.”

“We’ve already gone through this you mountain of stupidity. It’s not impossible. It just happened.” Nonon was teasing you. Ira Gamagoori, this Academy’s greatest prefect had missed a student council meeting. That was it. You were finished.

“Impossible.”

Nonon sighed. “So what crawled up your cooch and rendered you brain dead?” She asked and at _that_ you blushed redder than a rose.

“Nonon! You are an esteemed bandleader of this school and you will refrain from such language this instant!” You barked, finally turning to look down at her.

“That got your attention huh?” she smirked up at you and you continued to blush. “But it doesn’t answer my question. Where the hell have you been all afternoon?”

You fall silent again before heaving a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

“Considering Mr. Perfect prefect missed his first meeting every and the fact you’re not dead means something’s up. Spill. Or I’ll have to go to Satsuki myself and—”

“Don’t.” You cut her off. “You can be her best friend without dragging my down to your level of gossip and betrayal.”

She looks at you with a cocked eyebrow. “Who’s talking about betrayal?” Nonon asked. “Ira Gamagoori, you’re acting weirder than when you try to shield Satsuki from raindrops during typhoon season.”

Grumbling, you cover your face in your hands.

“Ira Gamagoori, talk to me or I’m going straight to Satsuki.” Her threats were the absolute worst. Nonon, that pink-haired devil-imp, had you by the throat and it was the worst feeling ever.

Sighing, you compose yourself. “I was going to ask Satsuki to be my date for prom.”

Nonon, much to your dismay, began snickering. “And what? Did you trip while on your way to the flower shop and knock out some of your teeth?”

You grumbled as she spoke, face reddening. “It’s not that at all you fool!” You snapped. “Sanageyama already asked her!”

Nonon, for once in her years of knowing Ira, fell quiet, almost solemn. “I doubt that. Or at least I doubt she said yes. Satsuki tells me everything. I’ve known her forever and she’s my best fr—”

“Oh enough!” you shout. “I was there I saw it. I heard it. And now I’ve got to accept it. Satsuki has decided who she wants and I’ve got to suck it no matter how much it hurts. She’s made a decision and there’s nothing I can do.”

Getting up from where you were sitting on the grass, you dust yourself off and huff. IT hurt. It hurt a lot that everything, all of your hope had been crushed out of the blue. And no, you couldn’t be bitter. You had to be professional. You had to respect Satsuki’s wishes. No matter how much it hurt.

Maybe Nonon’s insults and crudeness made you realize. You had to set a good example after all; even if it was hard. Even if it hurt.

***

You, Ira Gamagoori, the Academy’s most esteemed prefect, were never reprimanded for missing a student council meeting. Deciding to take it in stride, you made plans to attend prom and not bring up your failed attempt to be Satsuki’s escort for the evening.

You rented your white tuxedo. You got a small boutonniere. You made sure all the preparations for the evening were in place, as was your duty outlined by the student council. That was your job. You were to make sure the music was set, the decorations were in place and everyone was doing as they were told. And you were content with that.

What you weren’t content with was spending another evening alone.

Time lurched on, people filed in and prom went and happened. You kept the order as was your job, but other than enforcing the rules about appropriate dance moves, you kept to the sidelines and kept adjusting the little flower on your lapel.

Nonon, in her dress reminiscent of a frosted pastry, bugged you only once to tell you to look alive and maybe get Inumuta to play some decent music. Sighing, you get up to do just as she asked. You might as well occupy your time and do something useful.

Would fate leave you be for those few seconds? No. It wouldn’t. Who should already be by Inumuta’s side, harassing him no doubt, but Sanageyama himself? You cuss internally. There had been a lot of internal cussing these past few days, but no, now was not the time for it. Swallowing the last shred of your pride, you made your way forward.

“Inumuta, I’ve been sent by Nonon to give you this list of songs you must play for this event to—” You were cut off.

“Gamagoori.” Sanageyama said with a big pearly smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while, what have you been doing? Avoiding me?”

“Sanageyama,” you said curtly. “No, not at all. I’ve been preoccupied with arranging tonight’s festivities and making sure everything has gone to—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You’re the perfect Prefect, we all know.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

A heat came to life in your face. You wanted to lash out, act uncivilized, be angry, and just punch him. But no. No. That wouldn’t happen tonight or any night. Inhaling gently, you calmed yourself. Satsuki had made her choice and Sanageyama was your friend. There was no need to make things difficult because you happened to have emotions.

“So anyway,” he started again. “How’s tonight going for you, Inumuta’s music taste is a real bummer, huh?”

“Nonon said something similar, but I wouldn’t know. I really haven’t been paying attention,” you said, crossing your arms.

“I’m right here you two…”

“Yeah, yeah… so I heard you didn’t ask that underachiever out after all huh? What’s up with that?” Sanageyama asked. You scowled some at that.

“I can escort a student to class and not have to ask them to prom Uzu, you know that,” you said with a slight huff.

“Right, right.”

“So you, where’s your date?” You ask, trying, and failing, to be nonchalant about it.

“She never showed.” Sanageyama said with a shrug.

You stood there and gawked. No. You were sure Satsuki couldn’t miss her own prom. No, of course not, that was literally impossible. “You’re taunting me Uzu. Satsuki must have shown up.”

“Satsuki?!” he said, freezing, an eyebrow raised. “She wasn’t my date. Oh no I met this real swell—”

“Wait.” You cut him off. “I saw you ask her to prom just a week ago. I heard you ask her to go to prom with you and I saw her accept. I witnessed it with my own eyes.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there big fella. That never happened.” Sanageyama put up his hands in a defensive pose, you scowled. “I never asked Satsuki to prom. I would never dream of it. You know how intimidating she can be. Imagine having to deal with that all night.”

“Cease your squabbling!” You shouted. He was lying. “You’re lying to my face.”

“He is doing no such thing.” A voice called out from behind you. Turning, the color drained from your face and you snapped to attention, bowing deeply to the woman in the flawless white dress.

“Satsuki, I apologize.” You mutter; eyes trained on the floor.

“Do not. Inumuta, Sanageyama, if you’ll give Gamagoori and myself some privacy,” Satsuki said, an air of command and confidence hanging about her like a thick fog. The other two hesitate for a mere second before Satsuki’s glare scared them off.

You stood there, still staring at the floor. Still in a bow.

“Gamagoori, stand up. Now is not a time for formalities.” Satsuki said. You snapped to attention and felt your face warm up. “What is this? Why are you chastising Sanageyama for lying about not asking me to prom?”

“You see Miss…” you started, almost murmuring.

“I know.” Satsuki said, a slight sigh parting her lips. “I know you were going to ask me to be your date for tonight. Nonon told me, as she does everything. What I want to know is…” she paused and you gulped.

“Yes Satsuki?”

“Why did you miss the student council meeting afterwards?” Satsuki asked. “I never would have thought of you to miss something so important.”

“I did not intend to miss the meeting Satsuki.”

“Good, because we marked you as present.”

You froze. Entirely. The breath caught in your throat and you raised an eyebrow. “But why would you do such a thing Satsuki?”

“I did it because I realize something awful must have happened.” Satsuki said, voice still focused and demanding. “But I don’t know if that was the right choice. You clearly are having issues still that need resolving.”

“I’m sorry Miss Satsuki. Terribly sorry. I did not mean to—”

“That being said, I could over look all of this in exchange for a dance. Or two. For the rest of the night.”

You blinked, your face slowly turning pink, a slight, quivering smile crossing your lips. “Miss Satsuki…”

A glimmer in her eye sparked to life and you internally gasped. “Unless you’d rather have your tenure as the greatest prefect in this school’s history come into question.”

“No! Not at all!” You almost shouted. Almost. But then Satsuki reached forward and took the boutonniere from your lapel. Smiling as she looked over the white calla, she reached up and pinned it into her hair. “Satsuki…?”

“It is customary for the boy to get his date flowers for prom, is it not?” Satsuki said with a smile. “Let’s dance Ira.”

Your name is Ira Gamagoori and you’re a fool for her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ira and Satsuki are dancing to Kylie Minogue's 'Feels So Good' at the end there. Just fyi.


End file.
